Homura and Mami
by Sazman
Summary: What happens when a whole world is twisted around? What if Homura wished to re-do her meeting with Mami instead of Madoka?


Today was the day that Homura knew... That she knew Madoka was a threat.

Kyouko met some people following the church of her father. Blabbering some angry words, she made them know who she was. The daughter of a righteous man who wanted nothing else but to make this world better. She then beated them to a pulp, letting them know she wouldn't take anymore shit from them. It all ended in a downward spiral, with Kyouko letting paranoid thoughts invading her mind and her common sense. It was her turn to become crazy, not questioning her father's teachings, but eventually turning them to hatred. She hated this world. These people couldn't even tell the difference between good and evil. They were the reason her family starved. These idiots didn't have the right to live anymore. They needed to be killed, just like her father said. Yes, she will burn this world and create a new one.

Sayaka started this day well, hanging with her new boyfriend, Kyousuke. Lately, Hitomi hasn't been contacting her much... She might have to talk to her soon. Maybe Madoka knew about what happened? Anyway, her mind drifted towards Kyousuke. His arm was healed thanks to her wish, but his leg needed rehab, so he needed to wear his third and fourth leg again today. Sayaka didn't mind. She was rightfully happy, having all she needed. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Kyouko, but Sayaka thought it was nothing important and simply not answered her. Could people not understand she wanted some peace? There was enough Puella Magi in this town to take care of a witch, she might just have a day off, right?

Madoka, her, spent the day with Hitomi. She knew that Hitomi had a crush on Kyousuke, but even so, Sayaka visited him every day since the accident, and Hitomi understood Sayaka had more right than her to ask the boy out. Hitomi just couldn't forgive Sayaka. It was something Hitomi couldn't admit, she hated to lose. So instead of excusing herself to Sayaka, she decided to chill out a bit and hang out with Madoka. The day was well, games and tea were mandatory to relax in this month of April, even though school year just started. Junko Kaname even invited herself to the frenzy, during that day off of hers. Laughter emanated from the girl's room, where they would close themselves from the outside world.

That left Mami and Homura to take care of the witch hunting. Homura was far from not experienced, but she wanted Mami to be here. Mami got killed in the previous timelines, but Homura wasn't weak anymore. She would, and could, protect her senpai the best she could. Suddenly, Homura noticed Kyouko wandering around the train station. Warning Mami, it was too late as Kyouko entered the building, trying to escape them. Mami eventually came, but the strongest wind erupted from there, and Mami shielded Homura with her own body.

«Homura-san! Go find the others! And, as for Kyubey... Where is he...?» Mami quickly muttered, running into the building.

_A fight and some explanations later..._

«Goddammit...» Sayaka whispered, falling to her knees. «This is all my fault, I didn't answer her calls... If only-»

The blue-haired Puella was interrupted as Homura got caught up in Mami's ribbons. Every girl turned towards the golden-haired girl who quickly fired on Sayaka, aiming for her belly button, which had the effect to kill her instantly. Homura cried out for Mami to stop, as she saw she was her next target. Closing her eyes in disbelief, she waited. Until she heard broken glass and a fireshot that nearly touched her. Feeling herself falling to the ground, she opened her eyes wide to witness the body of her senpai laying there, dead. The tears didn't have the time to dry, so it meant...

Turning to a crying Madoka who had been forced to kill and see her friends die, Homura felt something crashing in her mind. Silently selecting a gun from her shield, her eyes went silent. No emotions or whatsoever were shown as she slowly freed her hair out of the ribbons, flipping them to feel how different she was. How different she was forced to become. Her glasses soon fell too, but Madoka heard the noise of Homura stepping and crushing her glasses as the distance between the two reduced greatly. The pinkette didn't have the time to ready her bow. Homura had already stopped time to heal her eyes and point a gun onto Madoka's forehead. Letting the time back to normal, Homura could see the despair onto the remaining Puella's face as she felt powerless.

With a single bang, Homura knew it was over. She had failed, because of Madoka Kaname. The only way to help Mami was to prevent her from becoming a Puella Magi. And thus, the time-traveler restarted this month, again and again.


End file.
